It's Too Late For That
by waywardangel0
Summary: Contains Spoilers! Based on the preview of Blaine's performance of WIGYA. Kurt is hurt and Blaine is sorry...like always. One shot! I edited this fic so the spacing is better now. Sorry it was so hard to read before!


**It's too late for that**

**Contains spoilers!**

**This fic is based on the preview of Blaine's performance of "When I Get You Alone". I felt sorry for Kurt and felt he deserved to make Blaine more than just sorry. I don't own anything!**

**Summary: Kurt couldn't help the feeling of absolute hurt he had a few hours ago, his heart was broken...again. But he is not going to be Blaine's back up plan. No, screw that! Dalton Academy's annual Valentine's Day party is in full swing and the Warblers are the evening's entertainment. Kurt gets his point across and Blaine gets turned down...twice. "I'm sorry" is a line Blaine has used too many times.**

_(Kurt's POV)_

If I have to sing one more ridiculously silly love song I am going to throw up all over the next person I see call their date "cupcake" or (shudders) "love muffin". It's our first break of the night and most of the other Warblers are dancing with dates or off in corners making out. Gag me with a Gucci tie! There is way too much hetero action going on here for my taste. I thought I was going to have to spend most of the night avoiding Blaine but David had told us before we started performing that Blaine did not feel well and probably wouldn't be attending the party tonight. Who knew rejection had flu like symptoms?

I think Wes and David are surprised I came tonight considering how I was after Blaine's "slap it the face" performance at the Gap store. As soon as the song was over, I ran to the closest bathroom before anyone could see the tears running down my face. And I NEVER go in public restrooms. Wes came in a few minutes after me when I was splashing cold water on my face to calm down.

(Earlier)

"Here," Wes handed me a couple paper towels with a sympathetic look. Wes, David, and I had become close friends and they both knew how I felt about Blaine. "You missed the best part," Wes started with a grin. "What, did that guy punch him in the face?" I knew it was wrong but I was so hurt I couldn't help but get some sort of sick satisfaction from picturing Blaine with a black eye, looking a little less than perfect.

"Oh, it was better than that," Wes laughed, "The guy asked him if he normally stalked people he didn't know at their workplace and told him he already had a boyfriend so he'd have to find someone else to be creepy with! Blaine totally went red and mumbled something that sounded like "sorry for that" before leaving the store so fast he knocked over a rack of clothes on his way out!"

"Ouch, shot down!" I laughed along with Wes. "Shouldn't you be with him trying to soothe his wounded pride?" "I'm sure David has got it covered," Wes's smile faltered. A few days ago, Wes's girlfriend had broke up with him and Blaine hadn't been very comforting when he said, "Forget her, she was way out of your league anyway man." Needless to say, things were more than a little tense between the normally chummy friends.

"Well, it serves the cocky bastard right!" I burst into giggles at the surprised look on Wes's face as he clutched the sink dramatically for support with one hand and put his other hand over his heart. The sight was rather comical. "There goes my innocent and pure image of you," Wes was grinning again, "but I can't help but agree with your choice of words."

Wes put a hand on my shoulder and got serious, "How are you holding up?" "Well, I've had better days," I tried to keep my tone light and laughed awkwardly. Wes wasn't fooled. "Right, well just so you know I've seen how Blaine flirts with you and I think its bullshit how he acted in there!" "I just feel like he's been leading me on," my voice broke and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Hey now, please don't cry! In all honesty, I don't think he meant to hurt you. Blaine is just use to getting what he wants and is a bit of a shameless flirt sometimes aka a big fucking jerk!" Wes put an arm around my neck and pulled me close in a friendly manner. "Thanks, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Wes pulled away as I hung my head and the tears started to fall.

"No, I suppose it doesn't, but the way I see it, you only have two options. You can lock yourself in this bathroom all day and feel sorry for yourself," Wes began solemnly before placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head up, "or we can get the hell out of this shithole and you can let Blaine know who the sorry one really is!" I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of vengeance in his voice and the smirk on his face as he through his fist in the air. "I think I'm going to go with option two." If only for the fact that it smells like a locker room doused in piss here and if I stay any longer I'll need a decontamination shower. "That is an excellent choice my friend!" Wes slung his arm around my shoulders and kicked the bathroom door open as he pulled me along out the door.

(Back to the Present)

I spotted Wes texting beside the snack table while shoveling cake into his mouth and walked over to him. "Hey, are you trying to set a record? That's like the tenth piece of cake you've ate in the last 15 minutes!" I couldn't help but cringe a little when he looked up and bits of cake fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. Oh, the calories! Wes wore a guilty expression, "Actually, it's the fourteenth. I tend to eat when I'm frustrated. My ex is blowing up my phone with "I'm sorry for being a crazy bitch" texts."

"I take it you're not ready to forgive her," I looked down as Wes punched out the words "stop texting me you crazy bitch" a little harder than necessary, "and that she's not the one calling herself a crazy bitch." "Hell no, I'm not ready to forgive her! She stomped on my heart and thinks sending me messages with half-assed apologies is suppose to make everything alright!" Wes handed me his phone. "Look at the last message she sent." It was short and simply said I'm sorry with a frowny face symbol and a bunch of Xs and Os. "She certainly has a way with words," I tried to get a laugh out of Wes to no avail.

"There just comes a time when it's too late to just say I'm sorry, you know?" I knew exactly how Wes felt. "He tried to apologize to me." Wes stopped glaring at his phone and looked up. "Blaine? When? I didn't even know you'd talked to him! What did he say?" "He asked me to be his date tonight." I had gone off to give Blaine a piece of my mind when we had returned to Dalton Academy and finally found him when I was about to give up the search; he was waiting right outside my dorm room. "What the hell man! Are we surrounded by crazy bitches today? I assume you turned him down, right?" Wes looked as livid as I felt when Blaine asked me. "Let's just say sometimes it's too late to say sorry." I forced a smile and Wes nodded in understanding.

"So what are we singing next?" I tried to steer the subject away from our morose conversation. "How sweet it is to be loved by you," Wes answered with a sick look on his face. "I'm going to throw up if I have to sing that song Wes." "Well, we only have 5 minutes until we're back on so I'm open to any and all suggest…" Wes stopped talking and was looking past me with a flabbergast expression. "Looks like Prince Not So Charming made a miraculous recovery." I turned around to see Blaine by the entrance talking with David who was motioning in our direction. That traitor!

"I have a song suggestion!" I grabbed Wes's arm and started to drag him towards the stage. "What? All the guys aren't even ready yet!" I didn't stop to explain and continued to pull him along. "Can you at least clue me in on what we're doing?" Wes looked panicked and I probably looked too angry to argue with. Nobody could top my bitchy look. "It's too late to apologize, just follow my lead." I would get my point across to Blaine one way or another. We were standing in the middle of the stage now and the D.J. looked at Wes in confusion. "Kill it," Wes directed towards the D.J. who cut off the song he was playing halfway through.

The sudden stop of the music had all eyes on us and whatever idiotic notion I had coming up here seemed to die in the spotlight. Wes took the mic off its stand and smiled at the crowd before handing it to me. "Make him more than sorry Kurt," he said softly so only I could hear before walking over to let the D.J. know of the change in plans for their next song. I smiled with renewed confidence as everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Happy Valentine's Day! We're going to take a short break from the mushy, gushy love songs that make me want to puke!" Some of the guys yelled out their agreement at this while their girlfriends shot them dirty looks. Well, I can't please everyone but maybe I can win the sympathy vote. "Who here tonight has had their heart stomped on?" "I have!" Wes voiced loudly, raising his hand in support. It was like a chain reaction after that and almost everyone had their hand up before I continued. "Who here thinks that when someone hurts you hearing them say I'm sorry is not always good enough and sometimes it's too little too late?" "Preach it Kurt!" Wes yelled enthusiastically and many cheered in agreement. "For those who don't agree, I dedicate this song to you." I locked eyes with Blaine and saw he knew my words were meant for him. The background music started to play and I was as ready as I ever was going to be…

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground"

That's how I feel whenever I look at you; you've got so much power over me. You build my hope up so high and then let me down and I fall, every time. I love you but the fall was more than I can take this time.

"And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound"

I don't understand you. You tell me all the time to have courage but I never seem to have enough to confront you and call you out on your actions. You're killing me and I'm letting you. I don't even protest.

"You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down"

Every time we are alone together, you say how you can't imagine Dalton Academy without me and that you don't know what you'd do without me here with you. We kiss and no one knows. You kiss me and each time you do it feels like a promise, a promise I know you'll break. I'm confused as to where your true intentions lie.

"But wait..."

There was a rose on my pillow this morning and a note from you that asked if I would be your Valentine. I must have read more into it than was meant but then again, I always do. I've been yours for a while now and you already know it.

"You tell me that you're sorry"

I think you've said the word so much that it has lost all meaning to me. I forgive you because it hurts more not to.

"Didn't think I'd turn around and say.."

I caught you off guard this time, didn't I? Do you have any idea what it felt like to watch you sing like that to some other guy, some stranger? I fell harder than I ever have when you looked at him exactly how you look at me.

"That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"

I'll never forget the look on your face when you asked me to be your date tonight and I turned you down. You were so sure I'd forgive you, weren't you? I'm not your fucking back up plan!

"I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you"

I'm on strings and you pull them. You're sorry but are you sincere this time? I'd sacrifice myself just to find out.

"And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah"

You are everything to me and I love you so much I feel like I'd die without you. Am I anything to you? This isn't the first time you've let me down.

"I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue"

I don't think my love for you will ever die but whatever we have is losing its passion. The fire has died down and I may just let it burn out this time.

"And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,"

I thought you were my Angel. Was I wrong from the very beginning?

"But I'm afraid"

I have lost all my courage now. Did you ever really give me any?

"It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah"

I'm pouring my heart out in this song to you, always to you.

"It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah"

Sometimes I hate myself for loving you, for letting you do this to me. Lie to me and tell me you're sorry again.

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..."

I brace myself for the next fall. I still love you Blaine.

The applause was near deafening. I can feel a few stray tears falling down my face but I let them fall. Wes pulled me into a tight embrace, "You were amazing! Did you see Blaine?" My thoughts had been elsewhere the entire performance so when I finally looked at Blaine, my heart stopped. Blaine never lost his composure to the point where he cried but as I look at him now, he is all but bawling. Finally, maybe he means it this time.

**Ok, so there it is. I absolutely love Blaine but really am getting sick of Kurt always being hurt. :( And although I adore Blaine and Kurt together, we don't really know too much about Blaine yet. (I mean, besides the fact that he's irresistable!) That being said, I kind of wanted the end of this fic to be a little open-ended. The song Kurt is singing is "Apologize" by OneRepublic.**


End file.
